


The Blunder, the Blabber and the Blot

by kapumni



Series: Love and Hate of Superheroes [6]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapumni/pseuds/kapumni
Summary: Drake is having a hard time lately.  He knows he has to keep it together for Fenton and Gosalyn.  However when Darkwing and Gizmoduck fight a new villain who uses psychological warfare Drake starts to unravel.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Darkwing Duck | Drake Mallard
Series: Love and Hate of Superheroes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650628
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingFranPetty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/gifts).



> Thanks to KingFranPetty for suggesting to write about the Phantom Blot and suggestions on how to write him.

The room went dark for a second, then the light from the television once again illuminated the living room. Drake looked anxiously at Fenton and Gosalyn trying to read their expressions. Their expressions looked shocked and maybe a little appalled. He just showed them the trailer to now cancelled movie, “Darkwing Duck.” Drake knew that movie was not perfect and would have preferred a more kid friendly film, but it was not that bad.

“You agreed to do that movie?” Fenton questioned. “This is nothing like what little I have seen of the show. This looks like the type of movie that you would have been the first in line to protest against.”

“Well, I thought that could make it better from the inside.” Drake barely squeaked out.

“That is very brave of you,” Fenton leaning in for a kiss.

“I would not even sneak out to see this movie!” Gosalyn said suddenly stopping the kiss from happening.

“You should not be sneaking out at all!” Drake scolded.

“Why would you need to sneak out to see a movie?” Fenton questioned. “You have me, your dad, your abuela or Launchpad to take you to a movie or you can go with the other kids provided it is a family friendly film.”

“Fen, she would sneak out to see a non family friendly film,” Drake said disappointedly.

“What? But why?” Fenton looked down on Gosalyn who smiled sheepish back.

Drake often forgot that even though Fenton is super smart, he was little naive. Sometimes the ten year difference between them really showed. At least Drake was not in a relationship with someone twice his age. A certain someone popped into his mind who had been a role mode and now his arch nemesis. Drake blinked out the intrusion.

“So P’pa can we start working on my science project for the science fair?” Gosalyn asked suddenly changing the subject. Gosalyn was usually a little shy about being a science wiz as well as a jock but now during science fair season her competitive side turned to winning the fair.

As Fenton and Gosalyn were headed to the dining room table, Drake dramatically jumped on the arm of the couch, “You know as Darkwing Duck, I have dappled in science to solve crimes. Hmm, a science fair, how about a volcano?”

“Hora de aficionado,” replied Gosalyn which caused Fenton to laugh.

“What?” Drake said.

Fenton’s face straighten out of the laugh and turned a little flighty, “She said thank-you so much. That sounds like a great idea but we have already started on something else.”

“Sure she did,” Drake said deadpan.

Drake wondered what Gosalyn really had said that made Fenton laugh and then look guilty. Drake did not know Spanish but he knew she had not said what Fenton told him. Drake really needed to start taking Spanish lessons but there never seemed to be any time. At first when he witnessed Fenton and Gosalyn having a conversation in Spanish he would smile because they would have their own special bond time. However, now he felt like he was missing out. Sometimes he felt like they were talking about him when the conversation would switch to Spanish. Then there was the science talk. Sure he knew more then the average person but Fenton and Gosalyn were next level. Of course these science talks were not as frequent as the Spanish. Still Fenton and Gosalyn spoke two different languages that he could not.

Fenton’s and Drake’s phones went into hero alarm. It looked like both Gizmoduck and Darkwing Duck were needed. They were waved off by Gosalyn telling them she would be fine starting the project on her own. Then they raced out to the crime scene.

When they got there they were no longer Drake and Fenton but Darkwing Duck and Gizmoduck. They stood in front of a jewelry store that just got robbed. It seemed so basic they did not known why both of them had to be there. Still they stood and waited for an officer to fill them in. Unfortunately for Drake it was Fenton’s mother Officer Cabrera that came over. Drake immediately hid behind Fenton. Officer Cabrera had been very mad when Drake asked Fenton to move in with him. According to her, Drake should have asked her permission. Drake had thought about it but after the “M’ma talk” she gave him the first time they met, he opted not to.

“Gizmoduck,” Officer Cabrera said in authoritative voice but with a hint of affection that could be easily missed. Her eyes looked around Gizmoduck to where Darkwing was hiding. “Darkwing,” this was said too with authority but with a slight smirk in her voice.

Officer Cabrera turned serious as she said it was better to show them then tell them. As they were coming to the door they saw two employees going at each other. Apparently they were blaming each other for the burglary. According to both accounts, the one saw the other with the jewels in a cartoonish looking sack bag. The situation inside was worse. The rest of employees were inside with their arms around their legs rocking back and forth. Great this was the position Fenton had found Drake in after Officer Cabrera gave him the “M’ma talk.”

“What’s wrong with them?” Gizmoduck asked with a little fear in his voice.

“Do not know. Couple of the officers are the same way. They were first on the scene. Apparently they caught the guy but he escaped. Backup came when we heard screaming from the radio then silence. What they said made no sense.”

“All right we’ll see what we can do,” Gizmoduck answered back and Darkwing nodded.

They could not get anything out of the first responding officers or the employees except for the two who were still convinced that the other one had done it. Everyone cleared out so the two could work. Gizmoduck had to persuade his mother to head home since her shift was over.

“All right,” Officer Cabrera said, “You make sure nothing happens to my little pollito.” She pointed at Darkwing who silently nodded.

“You know you have to talk to my M’ma at some point, Drake.” Fenton said as soon as they were alone.

“Let’s focus on the case, Gizmoduck” Drake said back. He sensed the eye roll coming from Fenton behind the helmet.

“Look at this,” Darkwing pointed to the ink blot he found with his magnifying glass that seemed to be bouncing. Gizmoduck who had been looking out the back door rolled over to look before Darkwing scooped it up with a tube.

“We can take it home, scientifically analyze the sample and see where it leads.” Drake was excited to show off for Fenton.

“It leads to the sewers,” Gizmoduck stated.

“What? How? The suit?” Darkwing was stunned.

“I used my eyes,” Gizmoduck pointing to other ink blobs bouncing toward the back door.

Of course Darkwing had been so focused on finding the tiniest of clues he missed a big one.

“Let’s get messy,” Darkwing declared but Gizmoduck was already out the door.

Darkwing found Gizmoduck had taken the cover to the manhole off but looked distressed.

“Don’t worry honey I have been in the sewers plenty of times chasing Negaduck. I will go first to make sure it is safe.” Darkwing told Gizmoduck putting on his protective side for him.

“I do not think I will fit.” Gizmoduck said back.

Seriously is that why Fenton was looking distraught? Drake sighed and shook his head.

“Fenton just take off your suit and put it back on once we’re back in the sewers.” Drake said.

“Oh right,” Fenton said.

Fenton slipped out of his suit, put it in his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. As they descended Fenton’s bag kept on hitting Drake. Finally, when they got to place that Darkwing was unfortunately too familiar with, Fenton called for his suit again. A few pieces hit Drake as the suit surrounded Fenton. Darkwing jumped out of the way as the helmet was finishing off the suit. His jumping caused Darkwing to hit against the wall. It hurt.

“Oh, I am so sorry. Do you need to ride on my shoulders?” Gizmoduck asked Darkwing as they some times did. Negaduck was starting to tease Darkwing about it.

“No, I can walk,” Darkwing told Gizmoduck. He was not going to stop ridding on Gizmoduck’s shoulders but he did not want to do in Negaduck’s territory.

The sewers wreaked of fowl smells. A forever river of slime lashed out at them. Darkwing wondered if Gizmoduck’s suit enhanced or diluted the smells. He had been desensitized to the smells after many chases of the forever eluding enemy who he once could barely talk to and now could only talk to him in heroes’ one liners.

Gizmoduck was going slow. Darkwing wondered if it was because of the surrounding enabling his suit or if Gizmoduck was waiting for him. The ink blobs danced and swirled through the river never becoming one with it. So many turns they took until they took a turn where the river did not flow, the smell lessened and the tunnel opened up.

Before Darkwing and Gizmoduck was a large room that looked like a forgotten theater. As much as Darkwing wanted to do his dramatic entrance he knew that it did not work when he was with Gizmoduck. Not that Gizmoduck tried hard to make it work but coming in before or after just ruined the effect, so Darkwing kept it for solo missions. The ink blobs bounced their way up to a person like blot who were their source. He stood tall in the middle of the stage with the cartoonish looking sack bag. The blot wreaked of calm and humor. Before Gizmoduck and Darkwing could spring into action everything went dark.


	2. The Cluster Mind Duck

Drake woke up with an enormous headache. He slowly opened his eyes and despite the dimness of the room the light was too bright sending sharper pains into his a head that was all ready bursting at the seams. As his pain lessened slowly he noticed his wrists and ankles were tied with rope and he was plastered against a small wooden chair. The villain was gone.

Wait if Drake was here, then where was Fenton? Drake was trapped on the stage so he glanced back stage but there was no Gizmoduck. Then he glanced toward the audience seating finding that Fenton was tied up next to Gizmoduck. Wait that was not right. Fenton had been taken out of his suit and tied up with a gag in his month. Fenton had not yet woken.

“Gizmoduck!” Darkwing yelled.

Drake watched as Fenton’s head jerked up and then slammed back down. His eyes were fearful as he looked at Darkwing. His head moved wildly around until it settled on the suit. Drake watched as Fenton’s gag bobbed up and down as he was clearly calling for the suit. When that did not work Drake saw the determination in Fenton’s eyes that he loved so much. Drake hoped that his eyes echoed this before they started to try to wiggle their way to freedom.

“Please do not leave your seats for the show is about to begin,” a deep voice came from above and echoed through the theater. It sounded too far and yet too close at the same time.

An ink blot in the shape of a man was lowered onto the stage by a plank. He was wearing black gloves and a black robe with a hood. The only thing that was not black was the slit for his eyes. The eyes were a glowing white. His costume seemed alive as part of it was in constant motion of flying off and back on again.

“Wow, what an underwhelming entrance,” Darkwing taunted.

“As opposed to an overwhelming entrance, mister terror who flaps in the night? Or should I say Drake Mallard theater nerd who is acting out his favorite television show.” The Blot said.

“Who?” Drake asked knowing it would not do any good.

“Spare me. I am a villain who likes to know my enemies on a personal level. I think that it is more fun that way.” Blot gloated as he pulled out a pocket watch from an invisible pocket.

“What you are showing me? How much time we are wasting on you?” asked Darkwing.

“I will show you your demons,” the Blot stated.

Before Drake could comment on how unoriginal that was the watch started to move. Drake did not understand, was the watch going to hit him? Or was the watch going to hit … um … the watch was too distracting. The only things existing were he and the watch.

Drake’s brain finally acknowledged that someone had to be holding the watch. Um … it was that inky fellow wasn’t it? The watch finally disappeared. Drake felt both relief and anxiety, he barely could stand the watch but somehow he craved more of it. The spot where the watch had been was not black but shiny. Gizmoduck was free, they could get out here now.

“Hello Sidekick,” Gizmoduck said to him.

“Sidekick? I thought you said we are equal partners.” Drake spoke softy. “You reassured me that you did not see me that way when we got back together.” Drake now yelled.

“How can we be equal when I am so much better in crime fighting then you? My suit was designed for the times, you are still functioning off an old television show. You are always slowing me down. Still it is fun to have some eye candy when I work so you are useful for something.” 

“Why are you saying this? I thought you loved me! We have a daughter together!” Drake was confused. Fenton was not this mean. Of course, people did praise Gizmoduck more and the authorities would often talk to him completing ignoring Darkwing. Maybe Fenton was starting to feel held back by him somehow.

“Interesting you mention Gosalyn. You came in the big hero saving her but you did not take the time to understand her. You claimed to know science but your skills could be greatly improved. You claimed that your brain is like a sponge but you do not take the time to learn the language we both grew up with. How much do you know about sports?” Gizmoduck was going on.

“We do not need to understand sports to cheer her on at games. I might be a theater nerd who does not understand sports but you are a science nerd who does not understand either.” Jeez when did Fenton turn into such a hypocrite.

“He’s right though,” Gosalyn said. Wait where did Fenton go and why was Gosalyn here?

“Gosalyn what are you doing here? That is it missy …” a hand clapped on his break. Drake was suddenly curious why her hand was cold and slimy?

“How about instead of punishing me in English you do it in Spanish?” Gosalyn said in sickening sweet voice, “You cannot, can you?” her head tilted just little.

“You know …” Gosalyn smiled, “Maybe P’pa was wrong about one thing. Do not learn Spanish, we just love talking behind your back. Of course, right in front of you is better.”

“I thought getting a somewhat decent superhero for a father was the best I could do. And then you asked Fenton to move in and I got the ultimate upgrade. Fenton is a better superhero but more important, he is better father.”

“I was the one who saved you! I was the one who adopted you!” Drake knew this was not fair to Fenton but Fenton had just been saying hateful things to him.

“You swooped in as a poser playing hero before a real hero could have saved me. You got lucky. You two could have adopted me together if you had not pushed him away. I agreed to be adopted by you hoping that Fenton would come back claiming you as some kind of stress reliever.” Her tone suggested something fowl.

“What are you saying? You two would be better without me?” Drake questioned his daughter.

“A superhero should not have family or any kind of connections it slows them down, interferes and puts them in danger.” This was said not by Gosalyn but by Negaduck who was dressed in his old Darkwing’s costume. “Of course, there are exceptions and those who live to this rule to extreme. You’re the latter and I hate to say this but trash can over there is the shiny exception.”

“But … but Gosalyn needs me. She still needs me, she needs both of her dads. Fenton and I need each other.” Drake stammered.

“They have each other and somehow I know that annoying over achiever can handle single fatherhood. Of course, with you out of the way, he could find someone younger and prettier. Men and Women would be lined around the block even without the knowledge that he is Gizmoduck. I feel pity for you! I might let you give yourself to me for a night.” Negaduck said.

“I grew up watching you! You were my role model! You are twice my age!” Drake yelled.

Darkwing, no, Negaduck took off his mask, “That can be easily fixed.” Negaduck’s body became younger in front of Drake to the age he was when he started in the show.

“Of course you seem to like them younger then you,” Negaduck then became Fenton’s age. “Taking advantage of someone who is so naive.”

“You just described him as someone more capable then me.”

“You are right for once,” Negaduck aged up but stopped when he reached the age he was during his show. “You were the naive one, thinking you deserve them. Actually you are just too pitiful to be in my bed, even for one night. It would be entertaining watching night after night you embarrassing yourself if you were not dragging the Darkwing Duck name down with you.”

“I am trying to honor the Darkwing name. I started being Darkwing for you.” Drake said.

“What I cannot stand is someone who is pretending to be me!” Negaduck yelled.

“Could not have said it any better myself!” said an angry voice accompanied by a chainsaw.


	3. The Softer Side of Villains

Negaduck was flabbergasted at what he witnessed. He had taken a walk to stretch his legs, his mind pondering what his next scheme should be. When he returned someone was in his theater torturing his arch nemesis. Negaduck got that Darkwing would fight others besides himself but Negaduck believed that he was the only one who should get intimate with him. The only one that should be allowed to do psychological warfare. Negaduck was planning on doing full mind workout on Drake some day but this poser was already doing it. 

Negaduck did not hear his voice or see himself, but the words inky was saying and the way Drake was responding, Drake must have seen and heard him. As Negaduck slid down to where the confrontation was taking place he heard the ridiculousness of the conversation. Heroes not having connections and Drake being an embarrassment to the Darkwing name did ring true. 

“Wake up, I would never compliment Gizmoduck or offer you my bed,” Negaduck mumbled. 

Negaduck landed softly behind this bloty creature. He whipped out his beloved chainsaw and waited for his cue. Finally the blot said the line that marked his doom. Negaduck responded with perfect timing while firing up his chainsaw. Instantly Negaduck leapt up with his chainsaw aimed for the middle of the head and sliced right through the body. The identity thief villain splattered like ink blots all over. 

Negaduck turned off the chainsaw placing it carefully aside. Taking out a switchblade he cut the rope that plastered Darkwing to the chair. Negaduck stood up and backed away. Negaduck locked eyes with Darkwing. There was something strange on how Darkwing was looking at him. His eyes were wide and happy. This was just too weird. 

“Darkwing you saved me!” Drake said in a childlike voice instantly jumping up and hugging him. What was going on? That slimy creature must have really done a number on him. Negaduck found himself liking the hug. He missed the feeling of gratitude from the victim that made him feel like a true hero before the director would call cut. No, Negaduck was not a hero he was a villain being hugged by his arch nemesis. He pushed Drake off him. Drake still looked at him with adoring eyes as if he did not notice. 

“Sit and stay,” Negaduck said to Drake who obeyed. 

Negaduck then jumped down off the stage to the seating area to the crying Gizmoduck who was out of his suit. He first took the gag out his mouth. Gizmoduck made no use of his mouth just stared. Negaduck studied this man amused and angered at how young he was. 

“I thought that Drakey was the younger one,” he said to him. 

“Why?” the voice was small nothing like the grand voice of Gizmoduck. 

As Negaduck worked to free Gizmoduck he said, “Someone else did the work. Believe or not I actually work hard for what I want. Not someone with a suit doing all his crime fighting for him would understand.” 

“Hey it takes a lot to operate this thing!” Gizmoduck angrily said back. 

“Did you build it?” Negaduck was curious. 

“No, but I have worked on it, repaired it not just operated it. I am a scientist who understands how the mechanics work.” Gizmoduck said. 

“It would take more then that to be a hero. You failed so hard that I had to recuse you and Dorkwing.” Negaduck said refusing to be impressed. 

“Darkwing and Gizmoduck getting along, what is the world coming to?” Both Negaduck and Gizmoduck looked to the stage where Drake was sitting on the edge swinging his legs, his face was goofy with a wide smile and happy eyes. 

“Look just get Drakey out of here before it gets weirder,” Negaduck demanded. 

Gizmoduck said some strange words calling the suit, grabbing Drake with him shouting, “You are my hero, Darkwing!” as they rolled away. 

Negaduck put head in his hands. The situation had been awkward and very uncomfortable. Negaduck could not take Darkwing in that state that was created by someone else. Negaduck had to be the one who put Darkwing in that state. He would not mention this in his next fight with Darkwing. He was sure that Darkwing or Gizmoduck would never admit that Negaduck rescued them. He was sure his reputation was not going to come crashing down. 

On the bright side Negaduck got in a killing today. He had gotten thrills as the villain splattered. However, now he had to clean it all up and it was everywhere. When he looked up, there was nothing there. He was not even going to question it. So, he pulled down a large screen hooked up to the VCR popped in a Darkwing Duck episode and leapt down to a seat in the first row pressing play to watch his genius. 

__________________________________________________________________ 

The Blot reformed when the three were distracted. What people did not realize or refused to believe about him is that it was not his costume that was inky black but himself. People did not want to acknowledge the fact that there was nothing solid there. That just did not compute with what they knew, a bit xenophobe on their part. So they made up stories, the most common was a dog with a twirling mustache. A twirling mustache? Really? How many villains actually had one of those? 

This was fun but he needed to get some rest so he could be ready for his job that FOWL had placed him in. He actually liked working at Funso’s Fun Zone. Contradicting to what people thought, Blot actually liked children. They were still innocent. Well, he did not like all children, Blot hated the McDuck brats. They wreaked his place and then figured out a way to be rewarded for it. Then there was their magic wielding friend Lena who had a tiff with his employee, Magic De Spell. The Drake brothers were at different ends of the spectrum of being too weird. One was too nice and polite and the other one was already corrupt. Then there was the daughter of the two heroes who was pure chaos. 

Blot wanted a daughter of his own. A daughter he could dote on. But how would she come about? Even if he could figure that out, his life was no place for a child. So with joy and envy he watched over other people’s children. 


	4. Racing Home

Fenton raced through the sewers with Drake in his arm. Finally he found an exit to blast through. Putting Drake down for a second he sealed the hole so no accidents would happen. He placed a call to a tow truck to return Drake’s bike home. Then Fenton picked up Drake. Fenton felt that he could not get home fast enough. He hoped that it was late enough that no one would see Gizmoduck carrying Darkwing into their house. Usually they would change in and out of their costumes further away closer to their work where ever that might be. 

Drake’s demeanor changed on the way home. What started off as a loopy, in shock, happiness turned to sadness and trembling. The talk turned from not believing that Darkwing and Gizmoduck teamed up to save him to pure silence. Fenton could hardly believe that Drake had been damaged so badly that he forgot that he was actually Darkwing, one of them anyway. 

Was Fenton cursed to share Drake’s love with Darkwing? When they first started their relationship he was feeling jealous of Drake’s infatuation with Darkwing, then he found out that was just self interest. When they got back together, he thought that he did not have to worry about Drake being in love with Darkwing because he was him. But then there was an original Darkwing that Drake grew up admiring. Evil villain or not he knew Drake was never going to let go his admiring image of that Darkwing. 

Maybe Fenton should come in second, he had failed to save Drake. Negaduck had to rescue both of them. In Drake’s eyes he was finally saved by his hero Darkwing. He heard all the mean things that the Blot had said. None of it was true. He was screaming but the gag had done its work. When Negaduck showed up, Fenton was full of tears that he did not see what happened but he knew that Negaduck scared the guy off with his chainsaw. Fenton then watched Drake humiliate himself by hugging and enthusiastically thanking his arch nemesis. 

Once inside Fenton put Drake on the couch. He slipped out of his suit and placed it on the couch. He went to the windows and drew the curtains. Thankfully it looked like Gosalyn had gone to bed long ago, she better have because it was late. Fenton then dragged Drake up the stairs to their bedroom and locked the door. Fenton first cleaned off himself and then Drake. He placed Drake in bed and then went in himself because right now sleep is all they could do. 


	5. The Fallout

It was early morning but there was not much sun as it was raining out. Fenton turned to see Drake still asleep in his purple night shirt looking like he fought the bed last night. Fenton had not noticed as he had slept hard in his silver night shirt. It had not been a good sleep. Fenton knew because from his uneasiness that he had many nightmares even if he could not remember them. 

As Fenton was getting out of bed, he heard a small voice say, “Thank-you for saving me last night.” 

Fenton sat back down on the bed, “I did not save you last night, just brought us home.” 

Drake turned Fenton to face him, “If it was not you, then who ... wait I’m remembering ... Negaduck was saying strange things to me and then that one disappeared and was replaced by the real one and then he was releasing me.” 

Fenton watched as Drake’s face went beet red and then drained of color altogether, “Did I kiss ... Dark ... Jim ... Negaduck?” Drake asked. 

“No, but you hugged him thanking him and when we were leaving you called him your hero.” Fenton thought about just saying no but Drake deserved the truth. 

“I guess that’s better,” Drake squeaked out. 

“You were more like a child then a groupie.” Fenton confirmed. “Of course, you would have not been in that position if I could have rescued you. Instead I just watched you being tortured, then humiliated yourself unknowingly afterwards.” 

“I am remembering a little bit more. You were tied up too and had a gag in your mouth. I’m sure if you had not been distracted by all my faults you could have escaped.” Drake said. 

“You mean recusing you from being told lies.” Fenton spat. 

“They may have not been you and Gosalyn but what the imposters said was true.” Drake said. 

Fenton took Drake’s hands in his own, “Goslyan loves you and chooses you because of that love. You may not know Spanish or are skilled in science as we are but you and her have the same spirit, determinedness and stubbornness. If I did to know any better, I would have mistaken her for your biological child or at least one you had raised for years. I have told you I do not think of you as my sidekick. You just have a different way of fighting crime then I do. Maybe even better as I am useless without my suit.” 

Fenton had not meant to make it about him but it just slipped out, he started to take his hands out of Drake’s but was pulled back. 

“You are not useless without your suit. You are brilliant, creative and can outwit your enemies.” Drake said. 

“Well, I did have to fight the mob of shadows off without my suit when my shadow took my suit. Wait let me back-up. You see ...” Fenton realized he was talking without context. 

“You mean the Shadow War? That was a bad day on set.” 

Fenton and Drake then traded off war stories about that day. 

“See you can fight without the suit.” Drake said to Fenton. 

Neither Fenton and Drake brought up Drake’s feelings for the original Darkwing. That was a conversation for another day or never. For now Fenton was happy with their little talk, even if did not resolve everything. 


End file.
